Fusion Fighters
|leader=Taiki Kudou |intentions= To restore peace and justice to the and protect its inhabitants. |appearance=Digimon Fusion/Manga }} Xros Heart is the protagonists' army in Digimon Fusion. Description Digimon Xros Wars (anime) The Xros Heart army is made up of Digimon from many Zones, who all share the desire to free the Digital World from the Bagra Army, and restore the peace it once had. The founding member of the army is , Taiki's official partner, who wants to become the Digimon King in order to protect his friends. Several of his friends from the Green Zone, , the , , and , decide to join Shoutmon on his quest. Later on, in the Island Zone, also decides to join Xros Heart after he helps them save his friends from . After being slain in an attempt to break Xros Heart out of a Bagra Army prison in the Magma Zone, Dorulumon's old comrade asks Dorulumon to join Taiki on his quest to stop the Bagra Army. Having come to terms with his past, decides to finally join Xros Heart, and of course joins with him. When Xros Heart comes to the Lake Zone, they soon find the distraught , whose leader has been trapped in a frozen lake and is near death. Taiki rescues Knightmon, and even helps the knights' princess, , defend her castle from the invading Bagra Army. In thanks, Persiamon, Knightmon, and the other PawnChessmons join Xros Heart as well. In the Sand Zone, Xros Heart is saved from and his army of by the timely intervention of . He asks them to help him find the Code Crown, and at one point asks them to fight , but Taiki realizes that Deputymon and Pharaohmon are testing him, and refuses to continue fighting, earning him the Code Crown. This encourages Deputymon to join Xros Heart as well. soon shows up to help Blastmon, who is trying to fight off the Blue Flare and Twilight armies, and attacks Xros Heart. Baalmon and Taiki get trapped in underground ruins by a quake caused by Blastmon, and after being blessed by a strange statue of a goddess, Taiki learns that Baalmon was once part of a sect of warriors for that goddess, and that the sect was destroyed when its members were brainwashed by someone in the Bagra Army. Taiki befriends Baalmon, but once they emerge from the ruins, they find that the rest of Xros Heart has been brainwashed by that same Digimon, who turns out to be Ebemon acting under 's orders. Baalmon manages to free the Xros Heart Digimon from Ebemon's control, and together they are even able to destroy him, but Lilithmon fatally wounds Baalmon before he can claim vengeance on her. Pharaohmon appears and reveals that Taiki can use the Code Crown to begin a ritual that can revive Baalmon, but Lilithmon summons her pet Machinedramon and orders him and the army of SkullScorpiomon to attack Xros Heart. The Xros Heart Digimon bravely attempt to fend off Lilithmon's forces, but when Baalmon awakens and sees that Xros Heart is about to die to save him, he forces Taiki to end the ritual and go help his friends. As Taiki rushes off and tries to fight Machinedramon, Baalmon dies; however, just as HiMugendramon (the empowered Machinedramon) is about to claim victory, Baalmon is reincarnated as Beelzemon, and with his help, Xros Heart is able to defeat Lilithmon and destroy HiMugendramon. In gratitude, Beelzemon joins Xros Heart. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Members ;Manga only Agunimon In the manga, Agunimon is the champion of Colosseum Zone. Andromon Angemon Armadillomon BanchoLeomon In the manga, BanchoLeomon is from Study Zone. Birdramon Bokomon Bokomon appears in 's dream in the day he went to the . At some point, he joined Xros Heart. At Corridor Zone, he's eating along with the rest of the army. Candlemon In the manga, Candlemon is a former Bagra Army member. Centarumon DemiMeramon Frigimon Gargomon Garurumon Golemon Guilmon Halsemon Harpymon Ikkakumon Kazemon Kazemon is a member of Xros Heart in the manga. She can digivolve to Zephyrmon. Kazemon is a with long purple hair and four green stripes on her face. She wears pink bra and panties, and a pink garter belt above her navel. She also wears large, pink boots with green soles, purple backs with butterfly wings coming out of it, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image. She also wears metallic gloves with a circle on the wrist with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind, and butterfly wings coming out of it, metallic shoulder pads and visor, and a headgear with butterfly wings coming out of it. As Zephyrmon, she is a woman with short light-blue hair with bird wings on it, light blue eyes, and two black stripes on her face. She has a pair or brown wings on her back, and three fingers on both her hands and feet. She wears pink panties, a pink top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads. She also wears long metallic gloves with purple soft-edged pentagons with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind on them, pink boots with metallic knee pads, a long black scarf that resembles a strap, and a pink mask. Her boots are connected to her top by pink straps that pass through the inside of her panties. Kazemon appears in 's dream in the day he went to the . At some point, she joined Xros Heart. At Corridor Zone, she is sitting in 's right shoulder before the army advances against 's forces. After the battle, at Xros Heart's banquet, she's sitting next to with many empty plates and asking for more, to 's dismay, which is described by as "eating ridiculously". Later, she participates in the Jupiter Zone assault. After is destroyed and releases UltimateKhaosmon and a swarm of Megidramon and Argomon (Mega), she digivolves to Zephyrmon and helps fend them off alongside until they final xros with the rest of their allies into . Kyubimon Meramon Monzaemon Monzaemon appears in 's dream in the day he went to the . At some point, he joined Xros Heart. At Corridor Zone, he's eating along with the rest of the army. Neemon Numemons Pandamon Peckmon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Peckmon helps dress Nene in the Sweets Zone. He later joins Xros Heart. Seasarmon Shortmons In the manga, Shortmon are part of Sweets Zone's welcoming committee and servants. When their leader proves to be under the Bagra Army Head Officer 's employ, they combine with their leader to form . They later join Xros Heart. Shurimon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Shurimon is used by Nene to battle and the Blue Flare army. He later joins Xros Heart United Army. Togemon Veemon DigiXroses Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists